


just me and you (our golden room)

by sangiebyheart



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/sangiebyheart
Summary: The sands of time are pouring, and yet Yunho is not afraid of their pace. For time is what gave him dearest friendships, bonds stronger to withhold even the body’s dreadful demise; it is what gave him the tumbles of a heart that is slowly starting to recognize true love of any kind and to accept it unconditionally.Or, Yunho has a realization during a vlive, and offers a first of many firsts.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	just me and you (our golden room)

**Author's Note:**

> i fcking loathe yungi so much [WHY ARE THEY SO IN LOVE WHY IS YUNHO LOOKING AT MINGI LIKE THAT I HATE IT HERE](https://twitter.com/woojinblooms/status/1302530124676464640)
> 
> disclaimer i a m not delusional
> 
> that being said: fair warning, there is a very, very small paragraph that alludes to sexy times, but i assure you it is very brief and the focus of this piece is yunho's love for mingi. romantic styles
> 
> enjoy

In another life maybe, Jeong Yunho believes he must have done a good deed or two.

Perhaps, he once saved the helpless from their helplessness, freed them from the reins around their necks that pulled them back and choked them, offered them the sweet and oh-so-precious taste of rare liberty.

Or, he could have ruled the world, made it a better place for its - his - people, where those before him had failed them, gave them opportunity, education, prosperity and most importantly, a life worth living.

Yet, simplicity could have been his ultimate higher calling, for Yunho’s dreams could have wanted for nothing more than a happy family, a quiet life, a love eternal and strong, with plenty of children to chase the boredom out of their home and bring excitement in through open doors.

A life with no greater impact than on all of the people around him, leaving a blinding smile on this corner and a friendly greeting on the other. A sparkle of kindness in the bigger scheme of things, a soul satisfied with little, giving so much with just minuscule gestures. Never asking for anything in return.

Whatever it was that had the higher power - fate, a god, many gods, the universe - decide to allow him the privilege of a life such as this one, emotional value going hand in hand with success as rightful payment for hard work, Yunho has express his gratitude by living it to the fullest of his abilities. 

Meaning can be found in the smallest of things, he knows, so he strives to be the best he can be, for himself and for others, though never compromising his personality in the process.

In this version of his eternal cycle, Yunho gets to be a dancer, a singer, an all-rounder. A force to be reckoned with, one of eight young men that make up one big family, a team, led by the person Yunho feels to be as precious as gold coins in a treasure box. He takes them to places they have never been before, births discoveries within their deepest selves, as the true and honest captain that he is at heart, with a compass in hand to guide them.

The sands of time are pouring, and yet Yunho is not afraid of their pace. For time is what gave him dearest friendships, bonds stronger to withhold even the body’s dreadful demise; it is what gave him the tumbles of a heart that is slowly starting to recognize true love of any kind and to accept it unconditionally.

Yunho is beginning to think that, perhaps, the tentative relationship he has started with Mingi speaks volumes of just what time can accomplish when you set it loose on a bunch of teenagers with the same hopes, wishes and yearnings, thrown together into the hands of fate to bind them with a sense of brotherhood and--something else. Something different.

Something a hesitant, yet determined, slow, yet thrilling kiss a few months ago has kicked into gear.

Yunho is proud to call Song Mingi his boyfriend. And he does not shy away from proclaiming his pride to anyone who will listen, to anyone who can, for some things must remain secret no matter how much the two of them like to brag.

But Yunho is content with the way his relationship to Mingi has been developing, happy to see where it takes them, eager to meet any adventures head-on, even the most unpleasant of conflicts or the strangeness that comes with the discovery of something new.

Poor, lovesick Yunho has never been able to hide it very well, either. If you asked his fans, they would vote Yunho Mingi’s biggest supporter, declare him the unrivaled champion of Mingi’s heart and the one person he listens to with so much attentiveness that his eyes begin to sparkle with the interest Mingi stores within them. His features are soft, then, when he looks at Mingi, and Yunho lets all of Mingi flood his senses to the point of no return, so much so that it would take Mingi himself to catch him in the act and snap him out of his daze.

It happens so often, Mingi should be entirely used to it by now - to be so loved by Jeong Yunho, the best friend Mingi has let into his heart and allowed him to stay for an indefinite amount of time.

(Yunho himself hopes for eternity.)

Yunho cannot help it.

He is on autopilot, when it happens. Even today. Even in front of a camera, while his every word, his every action is immediately transmitted to the entirety of the globe, into every nook and cranny with an internet connection available. Any mistake he offers will be eaten up by hungry mouths, but the thought takes a backseat as Yunho’s eyes are drawn to Mingi, sitting beside him, a natural occurrence just like the sun that shines and the rain that falls.

Mingi does not have to speak to have Yunho’s undivided attention, and perhaps, they should not have let Yunho take his place next to Mingi, when all it does is distract him from everything else that is going on.

It is difficult to focus, though, when Yunho’s entire body is screaming at him with a newfound revelation, and Yunho has to hold himself back not to blurt it out in the middle of a livestream. Therefore, Yunho tries to let his gaze wander elsewhere, gives his mind room to be occupied with thoughts non-Mingi related, and hopes to retrace his parts in the conversation with the others.

He catches himself, multiple times, in his return to admire the inexplicably gorgeous sharpness of Mingi’s jawline, or the pout or smile or laugh that Mingi’s lips present to the world like pricy jewels, entirely for free for anyone who might be watching. Mingi gives so much of him, does not hide who he is deep inside, deep in his mind, and Yunho--well, Yunho’s heart stumbles in his chest and gives his muscles a gentle call to arms, so he cannot sit still in his feverish desire to tell Mingi of this new, life-changing epiphany of his.

Afterwards, as cameras fall from sight and privacy is a valued good in the comforts of their dorms, Mingi appears to take interest in Yunho’s odd behavior, and says, blunt as Yunho knows him, “You’ve been staring.”

Yunho nearly startles himself with the bright laugh he releases, half in embarrassment at being confronted with his foolish lovesickness, and half in amusement for the opportunities of teasing it may as well bring.

“Oh, have I?” He counters, the edges of his mouth quirking up in his mirth as his tone suggests innocence, when all of his features scream of the very opposite. 

“A lot,” Mingi says, coughs right after when his voice is a tad too weak and his attempts to conceal how flustered he is have failed. A blush has settled on Mingi’s cheek, like fairy dust on a spring afternoon, and Yunho plants a small kiss on its pleasant warmth. The magic lingers and tingles on his lips, and Mingi’s smile turns lopsided at the gift of affection. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t be so obvious when we’re on camera.”

At that, Yunho has to snort, “Says you. How many times have you tried to kiss me or _actually_ kissed me while we were filming? Even before we were dating. If anything, you were the obvious one.”

“That’s different!” Mingi cries in defense. “I’m a very loving person, everybody knows that. Statistically, it is proven that I am far more likely to show my affections through kisses, whereas you, my dear boyfriend, tend to manhandle everyone into a hug instead of a kiss. _Or_ , in my case, you stare as if I just discovered a new galaxy or something.”

Yunho shrugs, and his grin becomes a fond smile as he listens to his boyfriend rattle on about his clearly very well-researched findings on their emotional expressions - Yunho’s in particular, as it is not only Yunho who is paying the utmost attention to his beloved - and a little voice inside Yunho’s brain reminds him, once again, of what he had wished to say during the live, but could not do so for various reasons - the lack of privacy and the upheaval of their fans’ entire worldview in case of an unexpected proclamation being just two very dire ones.

But now, as Mingi’s fingers drum against the back of Yunho’s hand as if composing a love song, trusting in his instincts before anything else, Yunho knows there is nothing that can stop him from saying it now.

The thing is.

Yunho has said it before.

Many times over.

You cannot go five years of being best friends with someone without confessing your appreciation of them multiple times, when reassurance is much needed or a reminder is not too far from being misplaced.

It is something else, however, speaking the same words now, with Mingi’s heart as his own and Yunho’s soul in Mingi’s palms, intertwined on another, on a new but exciting level, something that all of these years as friends have led to. An inevitability Yunho has welcomed with open arms.

(Or, well, according to Mingi, _manhandled into a hug._ )

It makes a difference, tonight, to call for Mingi, “Hey Mingi?” And stop his rambling to speak infamous words in a new light, even as the night grows darker. “I love you.”

And then, Yunho does not need Mingi to point out that he is staring yet again, at the person he loves to hold close and loves to listen to, a man he has admired for his creativity and open mind since they were teenagers. Yunho has loved him then, and he loves him now, even as its face has changed with the world around them, but Yunho can only find himself glad that it did.

Shock may be written all over Mingi’s face at the moment, though Yunho does not take it personally - all he does is wait, his practices of patience coming to fruition, until Mingi gathers his bearing and says it back. Until that mouth closes after it releases a gasp of surprise, and Mingi can swallow past the lump in his throat.

When the time finally arrives, Mingi’s mouth opens to words that Yunho does not expect, and instead startle a laugh out of him, but Yunho cannot even fault Mingi for them, not when they are _just so Mingi._

“And here I thought,” Mingi croaks out, eyes wide, “you were thinking about doing the nasty with me.”

Yunho’s ensuing giggles sound through the room, and while Yunho imagines them louder than they probably are, Mingi stays silent and is the one watching - apparently genuinely confused that Yunho’s head was set on romance rather than the sexual escapades they now get up to when time and opportunity allow it.

Which, okay, fair - they did have a rather fervent night the day before. The heat still lingers in the back of Yunho’s neck where Mingi had grabbed him and pushed him down into the sheets, but Yunho knows better than to let potentially arousing memories flood him during a live stream.

He has _some_ self-restraint, thank you very much.

“No, no, not quite,” Yunho brings out through his laughter, gathering Mingi closer to cup his face in his hands, and plants a kiss on the tip of his nose - which scrunches up adorably in response - and another one on the mole underneath Mingi’s eye, a spot he must have loved to kiss in all of his past lives for it to leave a mark even beyond death.

He adds in a soft whisper, gentle fingers caressing Mingi’s cheeks, “I just did what I always do; look at you, realize you are the most precious thing to me, and then, well--it somehow clicked. I love you, Song Mingi. Do you love me too?”

“ _Duh_ ,” Mingi replies and bursts into laughter himself, “Of fucking course I love you. You big, obvious fool.”

And that is it, really; a moment just for the two of them, sealed with a true love’s kiss. Something neither of them could have dreamed of all of these years ago, stepping into a dance studio together only to be introduced to their soon-to-be best friend _and_ first love.

Yunho is uncertain what he must have done in his previous lives to deserve the bliss of having Mingi return his love in kind.

All he knows is that, maybe it was a team effort.

And that he hopes his future lives are equally as blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudo <3 i would appreciate it a lot. fuel me in my yungi writing
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sangiebyheart) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangiebyheart)


End file.
